Many different types of portable electronic devices are currently available including: personal data assistants (PDAs), smart phones, handheld computers, two-way pagers, music players and cellular telephones, for example. These portable electronic devices are typically powered by rechargeable power packs, which may include rechargeable batteries, such as rechargeable lithium-ion or nickel cadmium batteries, for example. Rechargeable power packs may be re-charged from a low charge state using a charger that plugs into an electrical wall outlet and the portable electronic device.
Some electrical devices having an electrical outlet with prongs that interface with an electrical receptacle, and that have stowable prongs, that is, prongs that are deployed during use and that are stowed when not in use. An illustrative device that may benefit from stowable prongs is a charger device that provides power to or recharges a power pack of a portable electronic device as described above. In general, charger devices having stowable prongs are smaller than devices having permanently deployed prongs. By reducing the size of the charger device, transportation of the charger device is more convenient for users.